


Hot Enough

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Jughead and Sweet Pea [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fatherly Threats, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: FP isn't too crazy about Sweet Pea being with his son.





	Hot Enough

Sweet Pea wakes up on a slightly familiar couch, wearing nothing but a single blanket covering his waist on down. He blinks a few times, willing the blurriness of sleep away. He quickly realizes he’s in Jughead and FP’s trailer, remembering everything from the night before all at once. He smells eggs being cooked and looks around, seeing he isn’t alone. He catches a glimpse of Jughead cooking in the small kitchen and sees FP sitting in his chair by the couch, staring at him intensely. “Morning,” Sweet Pea offers, feeling incredibly awkward. He shouldn’t have stayed, why did he stay? Jughead looks over his shoulder at him and shoots him a small smile, concern in his eyes. It’s a warning, of sorts, Sweet Pea supposes. He turns back to FP, who is still glaring daggers at him.

“I like to think I’m an understanding man, Sweet Pea,” FP begins. “But I can’t figure out just _why the hell_ I came home this morning to find _you_ naked on my couch.”

Sweet Pea tries to defend himself, but is quickly silenced when FP puts a hand in the air and continues on. “See, Jug won’t tell me much. Just that you stayed the night. So I would love for you to explain to me why you’ve got nothin’ on in my damn home."

“I-”

“And don’t even think about lying, boy, ‘cause I’ll know.”

“I had sex with Jughead and accidentally stayed the night,” Sweet Pea tells him honestly, terrified of what the outcome will be. He doesn’t take shit from anyone else but FP. He’s his leader, he can’t go against him or give him any attitude, even he knows this.

“See, now that’s what I was thinkin’. But then I thought: Why would he do that without asking me, Jughead’s _father_ , if any kind of relationship was okay. We work together, we _trust_ each other, Sweet Pea. How can I be sure I can trust you if you fuck my son with no prior sense of approval?”

“I’m sorry, FP, I didn’t think-”

“Exactly! You didn’t think. And that there is why I’m not so sure I want you dating my boy. Sweet Pea, you’re foolish, rash, inconsiderate. If you want to be with _my_ son, you’ve gotta treat him with the utmost damn respect and never hurt him in any way. Understand?”

“Yes! Yes, definitely.”

“Great,” FP says, clapping his hands together with a sudden smile. “Then breakfast is probably about done, yeah, Jug?” Jughead affirms this fact. “Don’t join us until you’re dressed.” FP stands and walks over to Jughead to assist him in finishing up.

Sweet Pea lets out the breath he’s been holding throughout the whole conversation, not sure if he can handle everything he’s gotten himself into.

\---

Later on, once FP leaves them alone with a warning look, Jughead and Sweet Pea sit together on the couch. “So, that was all pretty awkward,” Jughead says, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah, you can say that again,” his companion replies. “I thought he was gonna fucking _kill_ me.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t’ve let that happen."

“Oh really? Jones the hero, stepping in and saving his damsel in distress?”

“Didn’t think you’d talk down your own masculinity like that, Sweets,” Jug tells him with a chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up, Jones,” Sweet Pea retorts, smacking Jughead’s arm. “I’m not kidding, I don’t like getting on your dad’s bad side. And if this,” he pauses to gesture between them, “is gonna keep gettin’ me there I dunno how down for that I am. I mean… you’re hot, Jones, but I’m not sure you’re hot enough for me to risk FP’s wrath.”

“I’m so hurt,” Jughead says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Damn, that was exactly what FP said not to do.”

“I think you can make it better.” Jughead winks, a short laugh tumbling past his lips.

“I…” Sweet Pea looks at Jughead and finds himself at a loss for words. “I changed my mind- you’re way hot enough.” He pulls the other boy onto his lap and kisses him, knowing instantly this was right.

 

 


End file.
